Further Findings
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Sequel to Discoveries. Finding out who Harry fancies. But does he get what he wants? Everything is so complicated, can it work out? Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I would never have killed Sirius! **–Mourns-**

**A/N **This is a sequel to Discoveries, where Harry goes to his Godfather to tell him he's gay and finds out of an established relationship between Sirius and Remus.

_**Further Findings**_

'Phew, that was a relief!' Harry, exited Sirius' chambers later that night, after finding out more things about his Godfather's and Remus' relationship, such as they didn't sleep in the same rooms so Harry, wouldn't suspect anything, but they did have a floo network, linking the two rooms and how and when Sirius worked out he was gay, the chats had turned to vague conversation about unimportant subject, classes, school, homework nothing of any real importance.

He though back over what he'd found out; it had came as a shock to him, but not a bother in one aspect, Sirius being gay didn't change anything between them, Sirius was a man he'd grown to love and respect, nothing could chance that. Unless of course on day he owled Harry informing him he'd joined the infamous Death Eaters and would be handing Harry over to Voldermort as soon as he could get his hands on him.

As he reached the end of Gryffindor corridor where stood only a wall with a life-size portrait hanging over the entrance of a concealed tower, he gave the Fat Lady the password and crossed the threshold to the hidden rooms within.

Ron sat in a chair close to the blazing fire Hermione seated comfortably on his knee; they looked up concerned as Harry appeared through the portrait.

"How'd it go mate?" Ron asked, knowing of how worried his friend had been of telling his godfather his 'news' and unable to read anything from the raven-haired boys expression, he had to know, and the only way to find out was to ask.

"Better than I'd expected," Harry admitted.

"Oh that's great Harry!" Hermione insisted.

"But worse on some accounts." Harry finished, puzzling the already shattered couple.

"Explain please, I'm not up to riddles at this hour." The red hair boy told him, yawning on cue.

Harry sat down and began, "I eventually managed to blurt out that I was gay, and all he said to me was, 'let me show you something,' or 'I'll show you something,' or something like that, anyway, he left his rooms and walked down to Remus' rooms and we stood there with him banging on the door until Remus answered. When he did, they spoke a few sentences and the Sirius kissed Remus!"

His two friends looked shocked, not disapproving, just surprised.

"Yeah, I know, and Remus didn't even seem shocked or anything, he just kissed back as if it was the most natural thing in the world and certainly a regular occurrence. When they pulled back, Sirius thanked him and Remus said, 'Any time love,' then shut the door. When we were back in Sirius' rooms he asked if I hadn't already figured it out."

"Any had you not?" Ron asked feebly.

"About as much as you had." Harry answered, judging by the expression on his friends' faces they more likely expected him to say Sirius was married to McGonagall, than that he was gay and currently dating Remus Lupin.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, reflecting on the situation they had been oblivious to.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He looked at the other boy.

"How does that make it worse for you?" Harry gave him a look of confusion, clearly asking how it was that his friend could have forgotten which males it was that Harry had been lusting after. And a slight glare that he was making Harry state the bloody obvious. His friend may be slow at times, but this time he caught on quickly, "oh right, yeah, I'd... um forgotten about that."

"It'll be alright Harry." Hermione offered desperately as her best friend tipped his head back, closing his eyes and sighing in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well... err... erm..." Hermione who usually had the answer to any question thrown at her struggled for words, this was one question that didn't have a text book answer.

"Thanks 'Mione, you've convinced me it's going to be fine." The words weren't intended to hurt, so he said them jokily and gave her a small smile, "I'm off to bed."

He went up to his dorms and entered quietly so as not to disturb the three sleeping boys. Once in bed taking his mind off the new found problem was a difficult task, he could think about anything and make it link back to Sirius and Remus, it didn't even need a link, his mind was focused on that and that only.

Some time later, still lying awake, Harry heard Ron come into the dormitory and soon fall asleep on the bed to his left.

Time passed, creeping slowly like hungry spider moving in on it's prey. Harry checked his watch countless times. 2:15. 2:24. 2:41. 2:53. 3:03. 3:12. 3:25. He sat up labelling sleep the far-off-dream it seem to be for him.

Gathering his invisibility cloak from his trunk he headed towards the back of the Fat Lady's portrait, the common room was now deserted, now one to check up on where he was going at this time of the night.

He knew where he was headed and he knew why, but he didn't know how he was going to put everything he wanted to say.

Once at Remus' door he realised he didn't know the password.

'Great,' thought Harry, 'what am I going to do now?'

He slid down the door, until he was sitting hunched up on the stone floor, the invisibility cloak slipped and lay in a heap around his ankles. His head slipped back banging off the door as he heaved another of many sighs that night. A few moments passed where he just sat, he knew he'd twisted everything he'd found out so it seem ten times worse than it really was, but in his eyes that's how it all looked.

In one swift movement the door was pulled away from where his back was resting and he fell in side the rooms beyond with a slight thud.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

Remus' face looked over him and peered down concernedly.

"Oh no, sorry, Re- Professor."

"Please Harry; call me Remus if you feel more comfortable with it."

"Ok." Harry realised he was still sitting on the floor, and pushed himself into a sitting position, as he made a more to stand up, the werewolf held out his hand. "Thanks."

"Harry, come in I know you won't be here at this time in the morning for no reason, and I would like to have a chat with you anyway."

"What are you doing up, it's really late?"

"I fell asleep on the couch, I woke when I heard a light bang, I'm a light sleeper, one of the werewolfs high senses, and I assume that was you against the door?"

"Yeah."

Remus stood aside as Harry walked in side the vaguely familiar rooms and hesitated before timidly sitting down on the edge of the sofa

Once seated comfortably on Remus' dark crimson couch with a mug off hot chocolate thoroughly warming his fingers, which had grown cold in the chill of the night.

The werewolf joined him, also holding a cup, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"So Harry, what you found out tonight, about me and your Godfather, I thought on some level you would already know, but apparently by the look that was written on your face, you didn't."

Harry gave a weak laugh, "No, I had no idea actually, but it wasn't really something I'd thought about." He admitted honestly.

"Does it bother you at all?"

Harry laughed again, extracting a perplexed look from Remus.

"Not at all, I would be a hypocrite if I said I was bothered."

More mystified looks from the werewolf.

"Yeah, tonight when I went to Sirius' rooms it was actually to tell him that I... I'm gay."

Remus blinked, then lightly a smiled played on his lips.

"And I take it you found out the same back?"

Harry nodded, taking a sip of the warm liquid, "not quiet the answer I expected to get, but he told me he'd been wanting to tell me for a while, so I'm sure it was a relief for him that I brought it up first."

"Yes, he has been wanting to tell you, I've never seen him so anxious before, he was quiet worked up."

"How long have you been together?"

"Quite a while, since before Sirius went to Azkaban, and in your third year, when you uncovered his innocence, we stayed in contact, and we managed to get our err... relationship started up again when we were both at Grimmauld Place last summer."

"A long time then, I dunno how I never noticed anything over those two summers."

"No, me neither." Remus took a drink of the drink before asking, "when did you work it out? Your sexuality, that is."

"I guess on some level I've always know in the back of my mind, sure I've found girls pretty, Cho, Parvati, I even thought Ginny for a short time, but I've always felt more attracted to guys, mentally and physically."

Remus nodded, "I know the feeling, how where you about telling people?"

"I was worried of how Ron and Hermione would react, but they were both really supportive, I think Hermione had basically worked it out already, it came as a shock to Ron, but he soon got over it. Obviously I was worried about telling Sirius, I think he was probably the hardest. The only other people I was bothered about the reactions I got where the other Weasleys and you, you've been like another Godfather to me and I hold a great respect for you and if you could accept it, it would have affected me, but I suppose you don't mind though?"

"No, of course not."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, if they have a problem, it's theirs, not mine. How about you, what where you like at telling people?"

"Close friends and family where the only ones who bothered me, and they could accept that I was a werewolf, so I didn't think me being gay could change their opinions of me too much."

"No, I suppose not."

"I'm betting Sirius was fine when you told him."

"Yeah, he was great, just a bit offend I wouldn't tell him which _guy _I liked."

"He won't leave you alone until he finds out who it is, I promise you. But I don't blame you for not telling him, but he will get it out of you."

Harry's tone suddenly grew more serious, "but I can't, I just can't tell him!"

"Why?" Remus questioned, knowing by the seriousness in Harry's voice that the teen was stressed out over this matter for some reason.

"Because... it would either cause some very complicated problems, or make situations extremely awkward, or both."

"Harry, I don't think it would be that bad if you told Sirius would it?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" The question was simple enough, but the answer was about as complicated as it could be. Harry didn't know what to say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but he could he just spill all is feelings like that? He sat in silence, unknowing of what to say or how to answer, as gradually he shifted along the sofa until his arm was gently brushing Remus'. He didn't move away, or ask Harry what he was doing, just watched the teen as he moved closer toward him. "Why?" the werewolf repeated.

"Because..." Harry breathed before abruptly leaning closer to the sandy-haired man and claiming his lips in a kiss.

Harry's brain clicked into action. 'What the hell are you doing?' He asked himself when he realised he'd put his lips to Remus'. He tore himself away and stood up from the couch as quickly as his could, running out he managed a choked, "I'm sorry."

Due to the sudden head rush he'd gotten from jumping up too fast, it was only after he got out of the room and firmly shut the door that Harry realised, Remus had kissed back.

Harry rushed down the corridor before Remus would have a chance to follow him and once again that night found himself outside of Sirius' quarters saying the word 'Dogstar'.

'What am I thinking? He'll never be up at this time!'

Sure enough, when Harry walked into the room quiet snores could be distantly heard coming from the bedroom. Harry carefully opened the door, as quietly as he could, as he watched the sleeping form of his Godfather he had the sudden urge to kiss him as well, as he moved closer to the four-poster bed, his foot caught something strewn on the untidy floor. The object, whatever it was, hit the bed-side cabinet hard causing a loud rattling sound to cut through the quiet of the rooms and the sleeping mans dreams.

"Who? What? Huh? Harry?" Sirius eventually sat up so see him Godson standing there, looking as though he didn't belong, "what you doing here, is it mornin' already? It still seems really dark out."

"Yeah it's morning, 'bout half four in the morning."

"What? Harry what you doing here at these times? A man needs _some_ sleep you know."

"I'm not really sure why I'm here. I have something to tell you, but I don't know how I can."

"Come on Harry," Sirius was putting a lot of energy into waking up so he could talk to his Godson, and it was hard to register what Harry was actually saying, especially when he wouldn't explain it properly, "you know you can tell me anything, I won't be bothered."

"Ok..." Harry took a deep breath, "I... You... Sirius, you've been here for me all the time when I need you, I thought I would grow to look upon you as a father, but my feelings grew stronger than that, I grew to greatly admire you and I gradually felt stronger and stronger feelings for you, they built up and in the end result I know I'm very close to being in love."

Harry walked out of the room and climbed back out of the portrait.

Sirius blinked, "Did he just say what I thought he just said?" he asked the air around him.

Harry threw his cloak back around him, but he didn't really see the point, no one was about, even Filch had to sleep sometime. "Did I just say all that?" He asked himself.

As he walked west towards Gryffindor tower, he re-played the nights events in his mind, then he got to the actions that had happened solely over the last half hour, "Oh Gods!" Harry spoke to the night, "what have I done?"

Two and a half short hours later the alarm sounded in the sixth year, Gryffindor boys' dorm.

"Someone shut that thing up, please!" Harry said, rolling away from the noise and burying his head under the covers.

Seamus did as requested and turned off the blaring alarm.

The boys - excluding Harry - managed to prise themselves out of bed and start their morning routine. They were soon all dressed and ready to go down to the Great hall to get breakfast, and Harry was still curled in a tight ball under the sheets.

"Harry, you not getting up?"

"No thanks Dean, I think I'll just stay here today." Came the muffled voice.

"Harry, come on, we ain't got long before classes start!" Harry felt a soft breeze as the hangings around the bed were swiftly drawn back and Ron looked at the crumpled bed sheets covering a huddled up Harry.

"What's up mate?"

"Rough night..." He mumbled distantly, using up what little energy he had to turn over and face Ron, "...you know..." He made a movement as to vaguely indicate his scar and Ron nodded knowingly.

"Look mate, _I_ would let you stay in bed, but you know Hermione would kill me!"

Harry nodded and tried with every bit of strength to push himself up and out of the bed, nearly there, just a little further... He collapsed back on to the four-poster.

"Here." The red haired boy offered him a hand and when it was grasped, pulled the half dead body from the bed.

Harry was in a standing position, eventually, that is if you can count standing as leaning on your best friend, then collapsing onto the floor when he moves away to let you stand by yourself.

Heading into the great hall, Harry's head was spinning, his clothes askew and hair the state that it always was. He didn't let his eyes travel to the staff table where he knew his Godfather and DADA teacher would be sat.

They were, they watched Harry enter the hall, taking his seat at the Gryffindor table and deliberately diverting his eyes.

"He doesn't look to good." Remus gestured at the red and gold decorated table, and at the messy haired boy himself then turned to Sirius, he had to tell Sirius what happened last night, he hadn't had a chance to yet.

"No, he wouldn't though, he had a late night, he was in my room at around... what time did he say? 'Bout four-thirty."

"In your room?"

"Yeah... he said he had something he needed to tell me..."

Remus' face changed from puzzlement to amusement and then to an unreadable expression as Sirius told the story of the events of the night before. The werewolf then took his own turn in explaining what happened between him and Harry the night before. Sirius stared, he wanted to laugh, but he didn't know whether it was the right thing to do.

"What are we going to do about it all?"

"Well... I know what I want to do... but, I think we should talk to him." The long-haired man muttered the first part and then raised his voice, to make the sensible situation.

Amber eyes showed their agreement as did the nodding of the head.

They would have to wait till after the DADA class that afternoon.

"Homework for Thursday, read chapter fourteen of Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. That's all, class dismissed." Many scrapings of chairs and rustles of papers almost blocked out the teachers next sentence, "and Mr. Potter can I see you for a moment?"

'Oh great, just what I need, to have to talk to him about what happened last night. Gods I can't believe I screwed myself up so bad like that!'

He shrugged off the looks of puzzlement from his two best friends and hung around his desk until the class had pushed through the door, out into the corridor.

"Just come through to my office please Harry."

Staring at the stone floor he picked up his heavy bag and began to slope into the door at the back of the DADA classroom. All lesson he had avoided eye contact with the werewolf and yet now he had to wait behind and stay with him, what in hells name was he going to say? His feet carried him through the high wooden door into the neatly organized office. Remus closed the door and gestured for Harry to take a seat opposite the other occupant of the room, his Godfather.

'Great,' thought Harry, 'now I have to talk to both of them. I suppose it's best to get it over with both together.'

"What is it Professor?"

Sirius laughed at Harry's tone and choice of words before he went back into a serious mode that was very unusual for him.

"Harry..." He began, not exactly sure how to put his feelings into words, he felt just like a school kid again, not knowing what to say, he decided to show.

Harry winced and closed his eyes as Sirius said his name, he didn't want to hear what was coming next, he never did hear. Instead of the rest of the sentence he heard the sound of a chair being pushed along stony ground, and the slight rustle of robes, strong arms encircled him and as he was drawn closer to the other mans body he smelt a scent that was purely Sirius.

He was about to open his cringing eyes when he felt a pair of lips, pressing gently on his own, his eyes relaxed as he realised what was happening, it didn't last long though, Sirius pulled away.

"You OK with this Harry?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but... but what is 'this' exactly?"

Sirius blinked, how was he going to put it into words? Open up all his feeling? He was glad when his lover stepped in.

"Well Harry, Sirius has had feelings for you for a long time, as have I myself, and we would like to try and build our relationship around you also."

Harry blinked, stared and blinked again.

It felt weird, he never imagined this _ever_ happening, it was a strange proposition, but one he was happy to accept. He didn't know what to say, again.

Harry nodded, it was exactly what he wanted, but know he had it; he didn't know what to do.

Sirius embraced him again and he stayed in one mans arms as he lent over to brush the others lips in a soft kiss. It felt so natural to him, so right.

The portrait swung closed behind him as he entered Gryffindor tower much time later. He made his way through the groups of chatting laughing and arguing students, heading for the merrily crackling fire in front of which Ron and Hermione shared a seat.

"Was every thing OK after Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry? You were gone for ages, you missed Charms."

Hermione looked at him with concern, she didn't approve of anyone missing a class, but surely Harry would have had a reason too, she wasn't sure he would tell her though.

"Everything was great, it all went perfectly."

A grin split his face as he took his usual seat and started into the entrancing fire, emerald eyes holding a far off look as he thought again about what had happened over the last twenty-four hours, this time with better end results.

**End**

**A/N** Please, please review this, it took me forever to write, I don't even know why, it just proved to be a bit of a bother, probably because I've been having such early starts to get up for work, so I'm always shattered when I go to write on a night.


End file.
